Your Turn
by paulsenwheeler
Summary: What happens when the power goes off at a late hour in the firm and Donna thinks she got stuck in darkness all alone when Harvey actually happens to be in the firm as well. [Set after 8.15]


**_Hi everyone! I'm back after a long break thanks to a sudden inspiration lol. I want to keep it short so; thank you, to all my friends who were waiting for me to finish it and getting all hyped up hahah, I'm forever greatful for you guys!! So here you go, I hope y'all enjoy it :))_**

* * *

**Your Turn**

It was almost 11 pm when Donna finally finished her works and decided to leave. She stands up, reaching for the hanger to get her coat. Getting it, placing it on her arm that also holds her purse. She steps out of her office, making her way towards the elevators to finally get home. The clicking of her high heels echoes all around the firm. That once again reminds her how late it actually is and that everyone has already left. She comes to a stop in front of the elevators, reaching for its button to get out of here as soon as possible as she dreams of a warm bath followed by a delicious Thai food. She doesn't even care of late it is, she can basically eat it for every meal of the day. She closes her eyes for a second and inhales deeply as if she's emptying her head, getting rid of all of her thoughts. Her moment then gets interrupted by a sharp voice, suddenly opening her eyes wide open. But she sees nothing but darkness.

_Power cut._

"Damn it." She murmurs, getting agitated for a moment since she's all alone in the 50th floor of a building, with no light nor electricity. Not that she's afraid of darkness but she finds the situation she's in right now absolutely creepy. She opens her purse, trying to find her phone to use its flashlight. She can't find it and curses one more time. Thinking she probably left it in her office so she looks around if she can see anything in order to get back to there. But nothing. Even the lights of the city doesn't brighten inside enough for her to walk safely. Panicking for a second. Just when she decides to come up with another plan, she feels a hand on her right shoulder. She lets out a loud gasp before her whole body literally turns into a stone. Holding her breath until she hears the voice of the man behind.

"Donna?" He feels the sudden urge to speak when he realizes that he scared her.

It was Harvey. She lets out a long sigh, closing her eyes again in a relief. Then turning around, "Harvey, you scared me!" looking down to his phone that he uses as a flashlight.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He apologizes, pointing the flashlight to the ceiling so she can see him too. "What are you doing here this late anyway?" Frowning his brows.

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing." Raising her eyebrows. "I thought everyone's already left."

"Well, I had some files to go over and I could only just finish the works." He looks away only to turn his head back to her since he can see nothing but darkness. "Now your turn to answer."

She rolls her eyes in annoyance knowing he probably can't even see it. "Same here, I had some stuffs to get done and I didn't wanna take the work to home."

"I see." Nodding. "So, you have any plans?" He asks assuming she knows what he's talking about. "I've tried to call the security but they're not answering."

She shakes her head. "Nope, have no idea," biting inside of her mouth. "Though I say we should wait until the power comes back."

"Until it comes back?" Frowning. "But it could take hours and the only place I wanna be right now is my bed." Speaking unpatiently.

"Well, if you have a better plan, don't hesitate to tell me about it." Crossing her arms above her chest, he could tell she was annoyed by her tone.

He ignores her attitude, looking behind although he can't properly see anything. "I say we should take the stairs." Looking back to her to see her reaction.

"Take the stairs?" She speaks with a louder tone now, her eyes are wide open. "You do realize that we're on the 50th floor, right? There's no way I can survive it."

"I'll carry you if you get tired." He jokes, smirking.

"Very funny, Specter." Narrowing her eyes. "But we both now that you'll get tired even before me so none of us can possibly survive this. And believe me, a staircase is the last place I wanna die in."

"Okay can you calm down for a second? No one is dying, we have a flashlight and the phone's battery will last enough to get us out of here." Trying to convince her. "We can't just wait here with our hands tied."

She let's out another sigh, waiting for a moment before answering. "Okay." She gives up since she thinks there's no point in protesting right now. "But it's on you, if I die over there."

"Mh-hmm." He rolls his eyes smiling as he points the flashlight to the way they're going. She follows him closely until they come to a stop in front of the door of the staircase. He opens it without stepping forward so she can go first.

She waits for him to come behind her after she does, and when she makes sure that he's close enough again, she takes another step forward to the stairs and exhales.

"Here we go." She bends over to reach her high heels, starting to take them off.

Harvey looks down at her, "What are you doing?" frowning his brows, trying to figure out what she's doing.

"Taking my shoes off so I won't have to live in a wheelchair for the rest of my life."

"Fair enough." Pressing his lips together, waiting for her to stand up again so they can keep walking.

And when she does, they just keep walking down in a silence, neither of them don't know what to say. Or don't want to say anything. Things have been kind of awkward since she started dating this Thomas guy. Not that it was any better before, but it's definitely gotten worse now. However after a while, Donna gets tired of the silence and decides to break it. "So, how was work today?" She asks the first thing that comes onto her mind.

Harvey turns his head to look at her, "Seriously? Do you really wonder the answer of this question in this situation?" raising his brows.

"Well I'm sorry if I wanted to break the creepy silence and tried to have an actual conversation with you for once." She snaps back. They aren't fully serious though, they both can hear the little sarcasm in their tones.

"So that's what you decided to come up with? How was my day? You were literally five steps away from me the entire day." He keeps teasing her knowing it'll annoy her but he doesn't care at the moment.

She shakes her head, "You know what, just forget it. Why don't you come up with a brilliant question, Mr Genious?" She tilts her head up, looking at him with the corner of her eye.

He looks back at her, still frowning. He can't help but realize the obvious height difference when she is not wearing high heels. He actually finds it cute. "Hmm, let's see." Bringing his attention back to the stairs that his flashlight brightens, pretends to thinking. "How about you tell me what were your plans after work if this shit didn't happened?" He also asks the same thing that comes onto his head, but Donna decides to answer it unlike him.

"Well, I was actually planning to just go home and sleep."

"That's it?" He asks surprised. "Not meeting with your boyfriend or at least having a couple of drinks? Or are you really getting old, Donna Paulsen?" Narrowing his eyes with a slight smirk on his face. He asks about Thomas on purpose.

Donna lightly punches him on the shoulder with her free hand, "Take that back!" letting out a quiet chuckle. Harvey's smirk grows wider in return but he realizes the sudden change in her expression, he could tell he said something that upsets her.

He then comes to a sudden stop, reaching for her arm to make her stop with him. He thinks they both might need a break to have a short rest.

Donna looks up at his face, her breathing is pretty fast now. "Tired already?" She teases him.

"We can say that. But I also wanted to ask you if everything is okay." He looks down at her in the eye, trying to catch his breath meanwhile.

"Yeah," Frowning slightly. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, I just felt like the question made you upset somehow." Watching her face. "You know I was being sarcastic about you getting old, right?" He knew Donna would never take such things serious but he needed to make sure that he didn't do something wrong.

His concern makes Donna smile, and she actually finds his question stupid, "Of course I do, Harvey." Looking down at her bare feet. "It's just…Thomas and I broke up so yeah, not meeting the boyfriend I guess." She answers with a sad smile on her face.

Harvey now feels really bad for bringing it up, but he feels even worse for Donna. He then can't stop but think of the possibility of him hurting Donna in any way. And even the thought of it is enough to make him burst with anger. "Oh I'm- I'm sorry, Donna. I didn't mean to-"

"Yeah don't be," she interrupts him. "It just wasn't meant to work out I guess." Looking back at his face now, forcing herself to smile.

He nods, still frowning. "May I ask why? I mean, did he do something bad or hurt you some-"

"No, Harvey." Interrupting him once again. "He didn't do anything wrong. It was me, I just- I just didn't have enough time for a relationship." She brazes it out.

He knits his brows even more with her answer, he knows she's lying and avoiding to tell him the truth. But he doesn't want to push it more, at least not right now since he believes it's not the best time nor the place to have such conversation. Therefore he just nods in return, remaining quiet.

She then reaches for his arm, taking it. "Let's keep on moving." Pulling him so slowly to make him walk along. He gives her another nod and does as she says. He decides to throw to the winds and try to not think about it for now.

He doesn't know if he should feel good or bad about it, and it makes him feel so selfish. Well, it definitely makes him sad seeing Donna upset, but on the other hand he knows they shouldn't have been a thing in the first place. Yet he can't help wonder if he has anything to do with their break up. A part of him hopes so, and another part doesn't. He then lets the thoughts go, hoping he'll have another chance to bring it up soon though.

They keep going like that for almost 10 minutes now, talking about this and that. Neither of them knows on what floor they're even on now. They just keep walking and walking down. The power hasn't come back yet and Harvey's phone doesn't get any signals in the staircase so they can't try calling someone again. Not that anyone would pick up at almost midnight, but they could at least try. After a period of time, Donna comes to a sudden stop. Bending over to catch her breath as her heart beats so fast and she barely keeps up. Harvey on the other hand is not any different, he sits on the closest stair as he tries to catch his breath as well. All they can hear is each other's breathing when Donna decides to talk.

"So, I guess we should've gone with my plan huh?" Raising her brows as she sits next to him.

"Well, I gotta admit it wasn't the best but yours wasn't any better either so." His breathing gets slower. "No regrets." Grinning down at her annoyingly.

She rolls her eyes in return, "I'd be surprised if you'd admit anyway." standing up slowly, her breathing is hardly getting back to normal. "Anyways, I don't think I can go any further."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't keep walking, Harvey. I'm just gonna get into the closest office here and wait there until the power comes back." She looks around for a door.

"What?" He then stands up too, "You mean you'll break into someone's firm?" narrowing his eyes absurdly.

"It is technically not breaking in but yeah, I will." She raises her brows as she crosses her arms above her chest. "It's cold and I'm tired, and I definitely won't keep going. I think you shouldn't either." She says knowing he's probably not any different than her right now. "Still if you want to, be my guest. But I'm done." She says with a serious tone, turning around to walk towards the door that leads to a random office.

She doesn't let him protest or even answer so he just lets out a sigh, doesn't have any other options than following her. She smiles to herself proudly when she hears his footsteps behind, slowly opening the door before stepping in. Here's warmer than the staircase but still not warm enough to take her coat off. He follows her right behind, taking a look around the firm they just broke in. He figures it's something like a publishing house or something considering the books and novels everywhere. She likes it here, it has a more sincere aura than their firm.

"So, what do we do now?" He asks, turning to her. "Sit in an office till the security comes and kicks us out in the morning?" Talking in a calm tone, putting his hand into his pockets.

"Sounds fair to me." She says with an annoying smile on her face that causes Harvey to roll his eyes and he keeps following her behind.

They step into an office that is so similar to theirs, Donna literally runs to the clostest couch and throws herself on it, "God, my poor feet deserved better." closing her eyes as she leans back.

Harvey doesn't answer and finds an unopened water bottle on the desk, getting it but he doesn't open it right away and reaches for a piece of paper instead. Donna opens her eyes back to find Harvey writing something on a paper, "What the hell are you doing?" frowning her brows.

"Writing an apology for breaking in their office and stealing their water."

Donna lets out a loud laugh in return, "Are you serious?" shaking her head in disbelief. "You can really tell you're a lawyer right now."

"I'm just being nice." He answers before finally drinking the water.

She raises her brows, "Aha, whatever you say, Grandpa Joe." Grinning up at him before he walks towards the couch and settles down next to her.

He examines her face for a moment, the power still hasn't come back and even though the office is brighter than the staircase, it's not enough for them to see each other without the flashlight. The moon light on the other hand, brightens Donna's face through the windows. Her auburn locks are so much darker, and her freckles are completely unnoticable. He finds his view nevertheless beautiful, it reminds him the other time. And he knows it was wrong, that he shouldn't be thinking of it. He then shakes his thougths away, curious for what they will be doing until the power comes back. Or when will it even come back.

"I will use the restroom." His voice breaks the silence, "Do you want me to bring you anything on my way back in case if I come across to the kitchen or something?" slowly standing up.

"Hmm, some scotch and a decent book to read would be great if you can find." Smirking up at him.

He raises his brows, "Yes ma'am, would you like to have a foot massage as well?" joking.

"Ugh, I would sacrifice my left kidney for a foot massage right now." She answers playfully, closing her eyes as she leans her head back on the couch.

He rolls his eyes smiling, turning around to make his way to the restroom without saying anything. Taking his phone with him, leaving Donna in the darkness.

Not so long after, he comes back with a bottle of scotch and two glasses in his hand to find Donna going through the desk drawers. "What the hell are you doing?" Placing the bottle on the coffee table.

"I'm looking for a board game or something to spend our time." She answers without even tilting her head up. "But there's nothing, so we have to come up with something else to do." Walking towards the couch that Harvey just seated.

"You do realize it's a firm right?" He watches her as she settles down next to him.

"Well, I wanted to try my fortune." Raising her shoulders before reaching for the scotch glass that he is holding out for her. "Thank you." Smiling slightly.

They sit in a silence for a couple of minutes as they sip their scotch from their glasses, they are well aware of the fact that how tired they both are and that the only thing they want is to go home right now. Not that there's anything neither of them can do except for waiting. Donna then decides to break the silence this time.

"Oh, I have an idea." Sitting up straight. "Let's play truth or dare." She says in a flutter.

Harvey narrows his eyes, "How old are you? 12?" Humiliating.

"Very funny, Harvey." Rolling her eyes. "It has nothing to do with being 12, I'm just extremely bored and it seems like the only thing we can play right now."

"Why do we have to play anything? Also weren't you the one who offered to wait till the power comes back? Here, you got what you wanted." Taking another sip from his scotch.

She rolls her eyes once again, letting out a sigh before placing her glass on the coffee table. "Come on, Harvey. A little fun won't kill you." She says sarcastically.

He rolls his eyes, giving up knowing they'll end up doing as she says anyway. "The power better comes back as soon as possible." He says, annoyed.

She smiles cheekly at him, enjoying the victory once again. "Okay, I'm starting." Watching Harvey place his glass on the table, with a careless expression on his face.

She ignores it, turning her body towards him on the couch.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He says rolling his eyes in annoyance, still can't believe they're doing this.

She keeps smiling, thinking what to ask before speaking. "What's your biggest flaw?"

"What kind of a question it is?" Narrowing his eyes.

"What? You chose truth now you have to answer." She protests.

Rolling his eyes again that it actually starts to annoy her. "Okay then, I don't have any." He answers irritatingly.

She narrows her eyes, "I don't have any." imitating him. "See that's your flaw, you think you're perfect." Crossing her arms above her chest.

"Oh yeah?" Raising his brows. "Then you tell me what is my biggest flaw."

"Hmm, let's see." She starts, enjoying to watch him getting annoyed. "First of all you're too competative, and prone to jealousy. Also you're a bit of kill joy, following the rules to a fault and don't know how to relax."

He looks down at her with surprised eyes, "Wow, have you been waiting for this moment your entire life?" scoffing.

"I might or might have not." Tilting her head to the side, smirking annoyingly.

He shakes his head in disbelief, looking away from her face.

"Now your turn." She speaks excitingly.

Letting out a sigh out of boredom, "Truth or dare?" he asks.

"Truth." Quickly answering as she keeps smirking.

"Okay, why did you and Kessler break up?" He asks just like that. Taking advantage of the situation, it's now or never, he thinks to himself.

She's taken aback with his sudden question, her smile fades away and a serious expression appears on her face. "Where did that come from?"

"Well, as much as I'm concerned we're allowed to ask anything so, here's my question." Looking down at her in the eyes, realizing the sudden change in her expression.

"Yeah, and I told you why." Forcing herself to smile.

Bending his head to the side, "I know you lied, Donna. Tell me the truth." raising his brows.

"Why do you care so much?" Frowning now.

"I care about you, Donna. And it bothers me not to know the real reason behind it." He states.

"Then I'm sorry for saying this, but it's none of your concern." Raising her brows, trying to avoid the eye contact.

He lets out a sigh, can't blame her for her answer after everything they've been through, "Come on, Donna. Just- Just tell me." speaking with a lower tone than hers. "I just can't help but think if he's done something that hurt you or-"

"I said no." Cutting him off. "He has done nothing wrong." Looking up at his eyes to show her seriousness.

"Then why?" Raising his voice now.

She looks down at her hands, biting inside of her mouth. Scoffing. She doesn't know where he's trying to get with this. But she decides to leave it and tell him the truth anyway. "I think you do know why." Tilting her head up again, looking him in the eye with all her seriousness.

He frowns, shaking his head so slightly to show her that he doesn't. It reminds Donna the time in her apartment, when he said he loves her. Except it was the other way around now.

Donna lets out a short laugh out of anger. "Of course, you expect me to make the first move as usual." Pressing her lips together.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You, Harvey!" She finally yells. "The reason why we broke up is you!" Tearing up now, doesn't even care about the volume of her voice at all at that moment. "It's always been you!"

"What do you mean?" Harvey frowns his brows even more, looking down at her with confused eyes. Trying to find a sense in her words.

"He asked about you and me out of blue." She starts telling him everything, her tone is lower now. "And of course I wouldn't have lied to him." Her eyes are teary and her voice cracks once in a while. "Then he asked me if I still had feelings for you." She stopped there, can't say anything else as she looks down at her hands, biting her upper lip.

"And you said no.." Waiting for a moment before continuing. "Right?"

She tilts her head up again, scoffing in annoyance. "I didn't say anything, Harvey. I couldn't answer." Slowly standing up as if she can go anywhere. "And you better not ask why this time." Rolling her eyes before turning around to take a breath, wanting to avoid his glances for a moment. She closes her eyes in order to stop the tears that were about to shed.

Harvey's astonished with her words, sitting still there for a minute or two as he tries to get over the situation they're in. Was she saying what he was thinking? He was confused, and nothing made sense to him. He then finally manages to shake his thoughts away, and get back to himself. Standing up behind her. Taking a deep breath before breaking the silence.

"Why?" He finally speaks.

"Oh don't play the fool with me, Harvey-"

"No, I mean why did you lie then?" It was his turn to cut her off. "About not having feelings for me?"

She turns around to face him, "Is it all you've got to say? Why I lied?"

"Yes." Raising his brows along with his tone. "I wanna know why did you say you didn't feel anything when you kissed me if that was how you actually feel."

"What did you expect me to do?" Braying at the top of her voice now. "You literally made me feel like the worst on earth for what I've done, I was trying to protect myself!" A drop of tear runs down her face.

His breathing gets fastened, struggling to hold his tears in front of her. "I was scared, Donna. I was scared to lose you, the person who means the most to me." Swallowing, barely holding himself from crying. "And I didn't mean to-"

"Oh really, Harvey?" Cutting him off since every word of his like a knife in her chest. "You legit made me promise not to do such thing ever again." Wiping away the single drop of tear of her face. "I think you've made it very clear that you don't want more plenty of times, Harvey. So, I don't understand why are you still pushing it?" Shaking her head as she keeps looking up at him in the eye. Her eyes are literally begging him to stop, trying to show him how much it hurts her. He can see the pain in them. His heart shatters into a million pieces with her words, with the view of the love of his life literally shaking in front of him. And knowing that he's the one who caused it makes him want to jump off of a cliff.

"It's not what I want." Frowning, his voice is hardly above a whisper.

"Then tell me what the hell do you want!" She yells, throwing her arms in the air as more tears run down her cheeks, she doesn't even bother to wipe them away anymore.

Harvey then just keeps looking down her eyes for a moment, his body is completely frozen. He can't believe that the only person he never wanted to hurt was actually the person that he hurt the most. He is now scared to say anything, to make a move. He knows she's waiting for him to do something, or at least to answer. The tears that are dropping down her porcelain skin is the last thing that triggers him. Reminding him that he can lose her forever after this. And even the thought of it makes his heart ache.

With that last thought he reaches for her, pulling her into his arms. his mouth crashed into hers with a heated desire that refused to be ignored or silenced this time. His arms tightening their hold on her in a desperate attempt to keep her here with him.

Donna doesn't kiss him back right away since she isn't even aware of what's happening for a couple of seconds. She doesn't pull away either though. She wants him, all of him, in every single way imaginable.

Harvey's hand comes to rest on her back, closing the distance completely as his other hand reaches for her right cheek, wiping the tears away so softly as if she is something fragile.

She then slowly pulls away, looking up at his eyes to make sure if that's what he really wants, and that he is all in this time.

He speaks before she even has a chance to. "I'm sorry, Donna. I'm so sorry for everything I've done but mostly for everything that I haven't done till now." Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "But I'm ready now, if that makes any difference. I'm ready to give it everything I've got."

Donna can't say anything, letting out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. She just watches his face, completely stunned.

He licks his lips before continuing, "I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused you, and for all the wasted years because of me." reaching for her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. "And maybe I can't bring the past back and fix it in the way I want it to be, but I can at least try to make it up to you in the future." He stops for a moment there to examine her face. "If you let me."

She can't move with the shock of his words, forgetting how to even breathe at that moment. Looking the man in front of her completely frozen, she doesn't blink, doesn't even show any kind of sign of vividness. She stops thinking, her brain stops functioning. She is no different than a stone, and he can feel her cold hand in his.

She can't believe it was Harvey speaking such words to her, it must be a dream, she thinks to herself. But no, he's standing right in front of her alive and in flesh, he is real. This is real.

She doesn't know how long they've been standing like this. Her emotions are a complete mess, she has so many things to say, yet she can't even bring herself to utter a word.

Harvey then chooses to be the one who breaks the silence once again, "What are you thinking?" he whispers, his eyes are literally begging her to do something. Even yell, or run away. But he needs her to react.

She then finally manages to get back to the real world, opening her mouth to finally answer him. "That why the hell aren't you kissing me right now." Her eyes shine, her gaze drops back to his lips that just curled into a slight smile.

He immediately closes the distance between them, leaning forward to capture her lips in a soft kiss than before. She kisses him back this time, her hands coming to rest on his chest before he harshly pulls her against his body.

She decides to bring her walls down, ready to give everything she's got into it, just like he is. She knows he's now able to break her heart worse than he's ever done before, that she's more valuable than she's ever been. But she knows her heart is in good hands, she trusts him more than ever now.

They keep kissing as his one hand caresess her auburn locks, when the power suddenly comes back and brightens the whole office. She smiles against his lips, not breaking the kiss. She puts her one hand around his neck as the other one runs over his muscled arm. Letting his tongue slip into her mouth that causes him groan with pleasure.

Soon after, they get interrupted by a sudden cough behind them. They both abruptly pulling back though she doesn't even turn around to hide her shyness. Resting her head on the top of his left shoulder as she lets out a quiet laugh. Letting Harvey make the explanation to whoever behind them.

"Uh- Sorry to interrupt-" The man talks nervously, Harvey figures he's the security guy considering the uniform he's wearing. "I was just checking the floors just in case anyone's in the building."

Harvey doesn't respond right away, only nodding as he tries to hold back his laugh.

"Now that I see you're okay, I better get back." Smiling nervously, as he turns around to leave. It's so obvious that he was a little ashamed for walking in on them like this.

Donna's laughter turns into a loud one then. Shaking her head in disbelief. He loves seeing her happy again, loves her beautiful smile that causes a million butterflies in his stomach. Which he finds pretty stupid since no one has ever made him feel this way. Reaching for her both hands before he whispers, glancing down at her lips. "I think we should probably go home too."

"Mm-hmm." She shakes her head in agreement. "Your place or mine?" She asks, teasing him.

He lets a out a short chuckle, "Mine is fine." Grinning down before he starts pulling her, making their way to the elevators hand in hand.

Tonight has started terrible, but turned out to be the best night of his fourty something years of life. And even more was yet to come. They get into the elevator knowing tonight has changed their lives completely and that it was never going to be the same again.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
